Under the Cherry Blossoms
by Yih
Summary: AU. Byakuya is the President of a major corporation and Rukia is a hostess at an exclusive club in Ginza. When they meet... such is the whim of fate.
1. The whim of fate

This is an AU set in modern times and while I try my best to fit the characters in a similar type of situation as they would be in Bleach, that is not always possible. I have tried to keep the characterization similar to their Bleach counterparts, but in different situations characters will act in different ways. I will also try to show round, fully fleshed out characters, but you'll have to give me some time. This is, after all, only the first chapter!

I have done quite a bit of research into hostess/host clubs to write this story, mainly reading a set of interviews from mama-san's and hostesses themselves. I use some japanese terminology that you might not be familiar with and I will explain briefly what they mean.

**Mama-san**: the proprietress of the club. She can be the owner or just the manager of the girls.  
**Kurofuku**: the scout/guardsman of the club. They tend to wear black suits and stand at the door when it's time for the club opening and they also scout for potential girls.  
**Shimei**: a process where you literally select the girl you'd like to have as your hostess. This process usually involves a higher entrance fee.  
**Dohan**: date before work. This is a paid type dating process, where you tip the girl for her time and company. This may or may not involve a sexual involvement. Usually after a dohan, the hostess will bring you to her club and get you to spend money on being entertained at the club and this is where the club makes money from the dohan.  
**Shachou**: President or CEO.  
**Fukushachou**: Vice President

* * *

**UNDER THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS**  
by Yih

**1. The whim of fate  
**

"Mama-san!" the girls exclaimed and giggled. "Mama-san!"

Rangiku Matsumoto, the mama-san of Shidarezakura, looked at her girls and rolled her eyes at them. They had the tendency to shout her name enthusiastically whenever she finally arrived at her club, which depended a lot on how late the previous night had been. Her girls were looking beautiful today as they always did. Matsumoto's eyes were drawn particularly to one young girl who was standing next to Momo with her hands clasped behind her back. She had short, cropped hair that framed her delicate face and the most gorgeous eyes Matsumoto had seen.

"And who is this?" she asked as she walked up to Momo and the new girl.

"This is Rukia," Momo said softly.

She was a very pretty girl with demureness that appealed to quite a few gentlemen that frequented the club. Matsumoto was always careful though, selecting the men that would become Momo's regulars because of her fragile nature. Being a hostess was a tough business, one that Matsumoto wasn't sure that fit with Momo's personality, but in spite of this Momo was one of the top girls at the club.

"She is a classmate of mine," Momo continued. "She's been having a hard time since her sister passed away from a long illness. She has a lot of hospital bills to pay off. I was hoping you would permit her to work here at least part of the time."

"If you have an opening," Rukia murmured, lowering her eyes, "I will work hard and do my best."

Matsumoto stared hard at the girl. She was petite, even shorter than Momo and Momo wasn't exactly tall. Rukia had expressive eyes and although she wasn't as delicately pretty as Momo was, she seemed to have a certain steely quality Matsumoto detected that Momo lacked. She would be a nice contrast for Momo, a different kind of appeal for the patrons that weren't right for Momo. Now if she would be a good hostess, Matsumoto had no idea, but she was all for giving the girl a try even if she didn't have the sad story to go along with her.

Matsumoto knew how hard the world was, having been a hostess for years before retiring when she finally had enough saved to open up her own club as a mama-san. Her experience had taught her that there was value in everything and that a good and generous heart were something to be proud of, even if they wouldn't necessarily make you rich. Besides, even if it was a little bit of charity, Matsumoto was good at judging girls and in the one, short stence she had heard from Rukia, she was confident enough to say that Rukia would try her best and that was all anyone could ask of anyone.

"Why not?" Matsumoto said, shrugging her shoulders carelessly. "Welcome to Shidarezakura, Rukia."

* * *

Atop a gleaming silver skyscraper, signifying the ongoing power and prestige of the Seireitei group, Kuchiki Byakuya was sitting in his office waiting with seeming patience for his subordinate, Abarai Renji to arrive and give him the final report of the day. He was unsurprised when Renji rushed into his office without knocking politely at the door as he headed straight for the chair in front of his desk. Renji plopped himself down like he had just run a marathon and was desperate for the end. Byakuya stared at Renji as he shuffled through a mess of crumpled papers into some kind of order only he could possibly understand.

"Shachou," Renji said, his only real show of deference despite the fact his title as fukushachou was mere courtesy when he acted more as a secretary than anything else, "I've gathered the information you requested."

"Let me see," Byakuya said, holding out his hand and taking the messy papers. He flipped through quickly, satisfied that although Renji was disorganized and brash, he worked hard and he was trustworthy. There were so many other capable men he could have in Renji's position, but Renji had been with him from the beginning and Byakuya was used having him around. "Thank you," he said, setting the stack of papers down. "You're dismissed for the day."

Renji, however, didn't stand up from the chair, instead he cleared his throat and Byakuya looked up from a proposal from the Onmitsukido group of a possible mutual project undertaking. "What is it?" he asked sharply.

"I was wondering, well," Renji said, scratching the back of his head, looking like an immature adolescent rather than a highly ranked corporate officer, "we were wondering, if you'd like to go to a hostess club with us."

Byakuya stared at Renji without betraying a hint of emotion. "Excuse me?"

"Kyoraku-sama asked me to invite you with us. Ukitake-sama, Hitsugaya-san, Kira-san, and Hisagi-san will all be going tonight," Renji said tightly. "Please consider joining us. I know you don't like most of the places we go to, but this club is really exclusive and great. It's very refined and elegant. I think you would like it, Shachou!"

Renji was red in the face by this point and Byakuya kept his amusement to himself. Renji was so earnest, so blunt, and so excitable when he did everything that it was hard sometimes for Byakuya to keep a straight face, but he had been taught by his grandfather, Ginrei, to always uphold the Kuchiki tradition of having honor, respect, and dignity.

"I will consider it," Byakuya said. "Now leave me, I have much work to finish."

"Of course!" Renji exclaimed. "I will let you get started. We'll be leaving from the front at ten, if you're going! I hope to see you then!"

Byakuya watched Renji run out his office like he had bees chasing him from their hive and Byakuya shook his head as he looked down at the proposal from the Onmitsukido group. It was a fairly generous offer of partnership, although he was certain that if he talked personally to Yoruichi himself, he might be able to get an even better deal with this mutual project. He would contact her tomorrow, but he needed to figure out what to offer to get what he wanted from her.

When he finished, Byakuya looked up at the clock and it said 9:55. It was not as late as he expected to be and early enough that he could go down the elevator and meet the rest of them for this sojourn to an exclusive hostess club. Byakuya had been to such places before, but that had been when he was younger, more prone to foolishness, and incline to temptation. He hadn't been in a few years and he didn't really want to go to the hostess club for the sake of the girls. He was more interested in spending time with his fellow peers after Ginrei had told him when he had stepped down from the title of President of the Seireitei group recently that it was easy enough to receive respect from your coworkers, but another thing entirely to gain their loyalty and devotion. And to do that, you had to become acquainted with them.

Byakuya stood up from his leather chair and adjusted his tie, deciding suddenly that he would join them downstairs for their nighttime entertainment at the hostess club. At worse, the girls would be mundane and not pretty, but at the very least, he would get to know his peers at the Seireitei group all the better and that was something. Byakuya left his office and walked into the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. As he sped down to the bottom of the building, Byakuya didn't want to just be a President standing alone at the top with no one to rely on but himself. He wanted to be the President of group with people who he could depend on in times of need.

When the elevator doors opened, Byakuya stepped outside to find the others gathered just inside the front doors talking eagerly amongst themselves and he wondered how to approach these men he worked with and knew from afar but had never really engaged in conversation with them when he was saved by Renji. His secretary and now Vice President came up to him with a huge, welcoming grin.

"You came, Shachou!" he said while gesturing for Byakuya to come over. "I'm glad you could make it!"

* * *

"You look so pretty!" Momo exclaimed as she peered over Rukia's shoulder in the dressing room where the girls all did their hair and makeup before the beginning of the 'workday.' "I really like your hair pulled back like that. It frames your face and highlights your eyes."

Rukia stared at her reflection in the mirror. Matsumoto had been telling her to try a more mature look as she did look quite young compared to the other girls, even if she was barely younger than them. She had pulled back her hair into a bun, using what seemed like a thousand hair pins to keep her hair up from slipping down. Her hair was probably too short for this, but the effect was nice as long as it stayed up. Her stubborn bangs were framing her face and in its usual spot in the middle of her forehead.

"I hope Aizen-sama comes today!" Momo exclaimed, her eyes shining with excitement and anticipation. "He hasn't come in a week. It's been so long…"

There was something that bothered Rukia about Aizen Sosuke that she couldn't name. It was more than the fact he gave off an air of intensity to him that made him seem almost dangerous. There was just something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Granted Aizen was positively mild compared to Ichimaru Gin, who for some reason had taken a liking to her and would sometimes request her when he wasn't paying court to Matsumoto as a longtime customer and friend of hers. Hopefully if Aizen came he would come alone, althought it wasn't likely. When he did appear, he was usually flanked by Ichimaru and Tosen.

Maybe Abarai would come today, Rukia thought. He didn't have a lot of money compared to the other regulars, but he was friendly and kind. He had been her first patron when she'd started a few weeks ago and she would occasionally go on dohans with him because she enjoyed his company not because he could give her a big tip or an extravagant present. Abarai wasn't what Aizen was to Momo, but Rukia did consider him a friend.

"Girls, girls!" Matsumoto said, clapping her hands together over her head to get their attention. "I've just received word that a party of high ranking officials at the Seireitei group will be arriving shortly and I have decided that we shall dress thematically in kimonos tonight. Please hurry up and change into your kimonos and try and help each other so we can be ready in time to give them a special greeting!"

Rukia looked back and saw that Matsumoto had already put on her crimson red kimono decorated with somei yoshino. All the kimonos that the girls wore had been specially ordered to the theme of sakuras because the name of the club was _Shidarezakura_. Rukia stood up from her chair and went over to get her kimono from the wardrobe she shared with Momo. Her kimono was a pretty pink color with ukon on it. The pale yellow blossoms were a nice contrast and she liked the way it looked on her as she carefully wrapped it around her body.

"I'll help you," Momo said, coming up behind Rukia to tie her obi.

Rukia glanced over her shoulder and smiled at her close friend. "Thank you," she said. "I'll help you when you're done."

Momo smiled back and began the intricate process of tying the obi. When she was done, Rukia turned around so she could see what the obi looked like in the mirror. Momo always did a beautiful job. It was too bad they only wore their kimonos on special occasions. Rukia wouldn't mind wearing the kimono on a more regular basis. It was certainly better than wearing the short skirts and dresses that were their normal work attire. She always felt so naked, so bare in them.

Rukia sighed and turned around to help Momo into her kimono and to assist her in tying her obi. Momo's kimono was a pale ivory with yamazakura on them. The pale pink blossoms against the ivory color of her kimono really brought on Momo's delicate features and emphasized her innocence.

"Don't you two look beautiful," Matsumoto said, coming up behind them to stand in the mirror with them. Matsumoto lowered her face as she was several inches taller than them. "Do your best tonight, Ruka and Hina!"

* * *

"Here we are!" Renji exclaimed when their limosine pulled up in front of the all black marbled exterior of Shidarezakura. "The girls here are elegant and gorgeous. I'm sure you all will be quite satisfied with your entertainment. _However_, this isn't _that_ sort of place. The girls here are very refined and don't take invitations to stay overnight, but they will go on dohans if you're lucky!"

Renji climbed out of the limosine first and grinned at the kurofuku standing outside in his black suit and white collared button down shirt. "Kurosaki Ichigo! It seems like I haven't seen you in a long while! How have you been?" Renji asked, slapping the man on the back.

"I've been good," Ichigo responded and Byakuya noticed that his eyes flicked over the entire party as they exited the limosine. "Is this your entire party?"

Renji nodded. "They're all with me. I've already arranged this with Mama-san."

"Yes," Ichigo said. "Mama-san told me to expect you. There are a few things I must go over with them before they can be admitted into the club. If you will please come this way with me."

"I've already explained it to them," Renji protested.

"Still, I must do my job." Ichigo motioned for them to follow into the club where there was a front sitting area. "Please sit if you wish and I will explain some rules that the hostesses of Shidarezakura must adhere to and consequently so must their patrons."

Byakuya remained standing as he stared at the young man, wondering at what exactly he would say. It wasn't like he hadn't been to a high class hostess club before. What Renji had informed them of was typical of a club that was of good quality and this Kurosaki fellow was hardly going to tell him something he hadn't heard before.

"First, the hostesses are not allowed to solicit their patrons so please understand when they decline your invitation for a late night at a hotel or other accomodations," Ichigo said. "Second, the hostesses are not allowed to arrange dohans themselves; they must be arranged through Mama-san. Third, patrons may select their hostess through jonai shimei; however, the hostess is allowed to decline a patron without consequence before and during the association.

"These are the rules that must be adhered to or your membership, which you have been nominated by Abarai-san, will be revoked and you will not be allowed back into Shidarezakura. I hope we have your understanding," Ichigo said, bowing lowly and formally at them.

"You have our understanding," Byakuya said firmly as he was the highest ranked person within the party. "Is there anything else that you wish to inform us of?"

"As you can see on the walls," Ichigo said, gesturing at picture frames, "there are photos of most of the hostesses in their sakura kimonos. You may select your hostess now or later on when you meet them personally before being escorted to your private room."

"Will we see all the available hostesses today?" Shunsui asked curiously, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he examined the pictures.

"All the ones working today you will see," Ichigo confirmed as Byakuya stared at one photograph after another not especially impressed at the girls he saw on the wall even though he'd admit they were pretty. "There are some that are not working today, of course, but the ones who are have already specially dressed up in their kimonos to greet you. This is a tradition of Shidarezakura for the hostesses to dress in their kimonos to greet a special party such as yourself. I hope you will enjoy the honor."

"Oh we will," Shunsui said, grinning wryly as he looked at one picture in particular of a girl with glasses and penetrating blue eyes. "I believe I like this one. What's her name?"

"That is Naoko," Ichigo said. "You're in good luck. She's available today."

"I would like to request her then," Shunsui said smoothly.

"Of course," Ichigo said. "Now if you will follow me, I will show you to the main room where the hostesses are waiting to greet you."

Byakuya watched as Renji quickly followed Ichigo, walking next to him closely, obviously wanting to converse with the other man. Byakuya continued looking, wondering why Renji would lower himself to interacting with someone of such a lower station in life, but then Renji was a rash fellow and frequently engaged in idiocy. Byakuya reluctantly trailed behind them and couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Is Ruka-chan here?" Renji asked. "It's been a while since I've seen her because I've been busy with work."

"She's here," Ichigo said tightly.

Byakuya could tell from his shoulders he was tense and part of him couldn't help but wonder why. Was he the girl's boyfriend? And if he was, why would he allow her to work in such a place? Even if it was a club that catered to an exclusive clientele?

"That's great," Renji said excitedly and entirely missing Ichigo's rigid stance. "I can't wait to see her!"

* * *

Rukia smoothed out the wrinkles from her kimono nervously. Matsumoto was about to guide them to the main room where the party from the Seireitei group was waiting for them when Isane, the girl who usually worked behind the counter as the bartender, came running into the dressing room. "Mama-san!" she said in a rush. "Mama-san! Aizen-sama and Ichimaru-sama are here with a group from Hueco Mundo Corporation!"

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes slightly and she tilted her head. "Excuse me?"

"They didn't have a prior arrangement, but they are here and Kurosaki-san is asking what he should do about the group as they are currently waiting in the front area. The Seireitei group is already in the main room awaiting the girls…"

Isane sounded stressed and Matsumoto had a furrow of wrinkles on her normally smooth forehead. Rukia had tensed up when she heard that Ichimaru was here and she was praying that he wouldn't request her tonight, that he would be satisfied with just Matsumoto's presence. Even though she was dreading the idea of meeting with Ichimaru, she was glad that Aizen was here if only for Momo's sake. When Isane had mentioned Aizen's name, her friend's face had lit up in a bright smile.

"I will go and see what they want," Matsumoto stated tightly. "But the rest of you, go to the main room and see to the comfort of our guests." Momo lowered her head in disappointment and Rukia was about to reach over and give her friend a gentle pat when Matsumoto turned to Momo. "You come with me to greet Aizen-sama and his party."

Momo immediately perked up and Rukia hid a smile behind her hand as she watched her friend eagerly follow Matsumoto to the front of the club. Momo was so easy to read when it came to Aizen Sosuke, although she was in general fairly transparent, but that was part of her charm – her sheer honesty and her sweet purity. Momo couldn't deceive anyone.

"Let's go," Nanao declared, becoming the default leader now that Matsumoto had left. "Let's greet the Seireitei group."

* * *

Byakuya was not overly impressed with Shidarezakura even if the ambiance and the décor of the club was suitable to his taste. He did not like to be kept waiting, especially when it had been stated by the kurofuku that the hostesses would be ready to greet them in the main room, however no one was there and Kurosaki had suddenly run off when he'd gotten a call and left them alone with no one to provide any service. He sat there on a plush leather chair tapping his finger on the arm impatiently. He rarely gave an indication of his displeasure, but he was so dissatisfied with the experience. For such a high class club to keep their patrons waiting was a disgrace!

"I hope you haven't been waiting too long for us," Nanao said as she walked into the room garbed in a purple kimono with the large white blooms of shogetsu. "Something unexpected came up and I do apologize for the delay and on the behalf of Mama-san, I Naoko, welcome you, our guests, to Shidarezakura!"

Byakuya looked up and noticed that this young woman was the one who had drawn Shunsui's interest in the front area and as he glanced over to the other man, he could see the gleam of interest in his eyes as he took in the sight of her. Byakuya knew if he said he was interested in the young woman that Shunsui would defer to him as current President of the Seiretei, even though the Board of Directors with Yamamoto Genryusai as the head senior director really was the power behind the group.

"And these are the hostesses," Nanao continued. "This is the bubbly Himeko, the lovely Risa, the adorable Ma-chan, the vivacious Nell…"

Byakuya had stopped paying attention to the girls she was naming after the first few as none of them had captured his interest. They were very pretty as Renji had said, but even in their kimonos they weren't his type, which was why he was completely surprised when a girl shorter than the rest appeared last in the line with her hair pulled back into a slightly messy bun wearing a pale pink kimono with yellow sakuras. When she turned in his direction, Byakuya stopped breathing as he saw a familiar bang falling over the girl's forehead.

Vaguely he could hear Nanao introduce the girl as "Ruka-chan," but the only word on his lips was _Hisana._

**TBC**

* * *

**Please review!**

**A/N**: I do try to represent hostess club to the best of my knowledge of them from what I gleaned through research, but a lot of it is literary/creative license and I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Hostess clubs are expensive and there are exclusive clubs in Ginza where you only gain entrance through invitation via another member. There is also an entrance fee and drink prices are extremely expensive. A bottle of Dom Perignon can you tens of thousands of dollars depending on the club you're in. Also I have specifically given the girls/hostesses nicknames as most girls who are hostesses have a pseudonym in which they are known at work. I tried to make it a shortened Japanese version of their name, but sometimes it doesn't work. I have provided a list of characters before if you're confused!

I had a fun time writing this and this is certainly the longest chapter I've ever written in the Bleach fandom, although not the longest chapter ever. I have written longer, but it tends to take me a while. The style, tone, and feel for this story is quite a bit different from my prior fanfics in this fandom and I hope you'll still enjoy it despite the differences. I hope to maintain the same quality in the writing style, characterization, and plot.

Thanks for reading and if you enjoy this, please do me a favor and review. Your support will help me write this story!

Released on June 15, 2010.

* * *

The members of Shidarezakura:

Mama-san - Rangiku Matsumoto  
Kurofuku - Kurosaki Ichigo  
Bartender - Kotetsu Isane  
Hostesses are:  
Naoko - Ise Nanao  
Hina - Hinamori Momo  
Ruka - Rukia  
Nell - Neliel Tu Odelschwanck  
Ma-chan - Kuna Mashiro  
Himeko - Inoue Orihime  
Risa - Lisa Yadomaru


	2. I choose her

**Note:** Thanks to all who took the time to review, especially JollyBigSis and TheFreelancerSeal, who both seem to review everything I write and definitely made it possible for me to keep going even though I'm covered in baby gunk! (I'm on my OB/GYN rotation. -_-;;!)

* * *

**UNDER THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS**  
by Yih

**2. I choose her**

"Ruka-chan!" Renji exclaimed quickly going over to the petite girl and eagerly reaching over to grab both of her hands into his much to Byakuya's agitation. "You look so pretty today!"

"Abarai-san," Rukia said, her tone soft and her eyes downcast, "how good of you to come and see me."

Byakuya watched as Rukia pulled her hands from Renji's grasp and clasped them gracefully in front of her obi sash. She looked demure and elegant, though her face was too round for what some would consider true beauty. And she looked so much like Hisana that he was astonished. Was it possible for a perfect stranger to resemble someone else so closely?

There were differences, though, Byakuya thought as he studied her more carefully. Her eye color was more vivid. He never did remember Hisana's eyes being so violet. Hers had been more of a murky, changeable hazel. Rukia's face was also slightly rounder and even though she was likely of a similar height to Hisana, she didn't look as fragile although she seemed to have the same gentility. Still no matter how he looked at it, Rukia could easily pass as Hisana's twin.

"Come with me," Renji said, motioning her forward rather than taking her arm and guiding her, "I've someone I'd like you to meet."

Byakuya was completely surprised when Renji came up to him and presented Rukia to him. "This is Ruka-chan," Renji said. "She is my selected hostess. I'm not sure if you'd want to bother selecting a girl since you're only accompanied us here, but Ruka is a wonderful companion and if you'd like and if you don't mind," he said looking at her, "would you enjoy her company, Kaichou?"

Byakuya stared down at the petite girl that was the mirror image of Hisana and he wanted to know if Rukia knew of his first infatuation, if they were somehow related, but that was impossible. Hisana had always told him she had no family, that she was alone in the world. That had made him want to protect her all the more until… but he refused to think about that, not here of all places. Byakuya refocused on Rukia's face before he glanced over at Renji, wondering why he was offering his shimei when it'd been clear he had been eager to see her earlier.

"I would be honored," Byakuya said because it would be impolite to refuse and because he was curious about Rukia, even if he didn't want to be. Byakuya held up his arm. "Will you allow me the pleasure?"

Rukia looked up at him, the first time he actually saw how truly beautiful and expressive her eyes were. She didn't look shy and solemn anymore when he saw the fire and life in her eyes. She might act cool and untouchable, but there was definitely more to her than what she portrayed herself to be and that only made sense in the line of work she did – and likely essential.

"If it so pleases you," Rukia said, lowering her eyes again as she rested her small hand on the crook of his arm, "I will accompany you."

* * *

Rukia was guiding Byakuya to the private room that Matsumoto had reserved for the special party from the Seireitei group earlier as some of the other girls were also leading their customers for the night to the room up ahead. She noticed that both Nanao and Lisa had paired up with a tall dark haired man who looked easygoing and friendly and that Orihime, Mashiro, and Neliel were walking in a close group with the other three men in the group. Rukia wished she could be with them, as she felt more comfortable with her fellow coworkers, than to be standing alone with this silent, reserved and far too handsome man.

She looked back and saw that Renji was following them closely behind and that was reassuring. Rukia had been more than a little taken back when he had offered her up as a companion to his superior, Byakuya. She had, of course, heard of Byakuya before. Renji was carefree and loose with his words. He told her a lot about his life and his job. Renji would often complain about how Byakuya always worked him hard, but Rukia could easily detect the respect and admiration in his voice as he said these things.

"Your kimono is lovely," Byakuya stated.

Rukia glanced up at him and saw that he was staring at her face again. She had noticed when Renji had brought her to Byakuya that he kept on looking intently at her face for some reason. She didn't think it was because he thought she was pretty. It was something else, but she didn't know what it would be. She had never met the man before, although she got the feeling he thought he had seen her before but that was impossible unless…

But no, it couldn't be. Could it?

"The colors suit you well," he continued.

"Thank you," she responded, trying to keep up this light, meaningless conversation because it was less awkward than uncomfortable silence. "I'm glad you like the kimono. Mama-san had us specially wear it to greet you and your coworkers."

Rukia felt his gaze on her and she felt disconcerted. "You look good in your suit," she said to say something, but she meant it when she glanced sideways at him. Byakuya was tall and slender and wearing a plain black suit that fit his body perfectly. He didn't dress as flashily as Renji, but he looked more mature and definitely more stylish. "I like it," she murmured.

"Do you?" Byakuya asked. "Or are you merely saying that for the sake of etiquette?"

Rukia looked up in surprise, only to catch his eyes staring into hers and she wanted to look away, but she didn't want to appear weak or wrong by doing so. Why was he questioning her? The customers never questioned her, although she could understand where he was coming from. She was being paid to keep him company and to be nice to him. She supposed it wasn't unreasonable for him to assume she was saying this just to be polite and not at all genuine, but Rukia tried to stay true to herself and her words even in a role like this – as a hostess.

"I'm not," she said simply because saying much else would be acting too defensively and why did she have to defend what was said in truth?

"I see," he said and he didn't question her further.

Instead they walked into the private room where the rest of his party was and as Rukia sat down behind him on the plush leather couch, she hoped that the remainder of the night wasn't awkward because of what she had said and what he had said. Rukia sighed inwardly and looked over to where Renji was sitting next to Orihime, chatting with her amicably, and from what she could tell they were having a good time. She wished it had been a normal night and she could sit next to Renji, talking about nothing really important, but having a pleasant time together and maybe she'd say yes to his invitation to lunch or dinner tomorrow before work.

But she was sitting next to Kuchiki Byakuya and he was hardly going to enjoy her company. Rukia had a feeling he had been somewhat forced here, probably by his coworkers, and she smiled brightly when a kind looking man with silver hair came to sit on the other side of her as there were no other places to sit. "Hello," he said. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Ukitake Jushiro."

"I'm—"

"This is Ruka-chan," Byakuya interrupted before she could finish. "We were just talking about the design of her kimono."

"They are lovely, aren't they?" Jushiro responded with a gentle smile. "Every kimono is exquisite in its own way and they definitely have been thoughtfully chosen by the Mama-san for each of you."

Rukia felt her cheeks turn a little pink at Jushiro's scrutiny as she felt Byakuya tense up next to her as his leg was pressed against her as did the rest of his long torso. Why was he so rigid? And why had he lied about what they were talking about?

This man, she thought as she watched him interact with Jushiro, was a mystery.

* * *

He didn't know how to react around her. That was the problem, he thought as he watched Jushiro conversing in an easygoing and friendly manner with Rukia. He was treating her badly because of Hisana and it wasn't her fault. It was because she looked so much like Hisana and he didn't really want to think about her after all these year. That was how long it had taken the sting to go away.

Byakuya tilted his head as he considered Rukia. She wasn't like Hisana, not really although they did look alike. Their mannerisms were different. Rukia wasn't shy like Hisana. Rukia was modest, even reserved, but she wasn't timid. It was likely because that was the type of character she cultivated here. The question that enter his mind was: _what was she like outside of work? _

"You're quite young," Jushiro remarked.

"I'm a university student," Rukia responded. "And I didn't skip any grades. I just look younger than I really am."

"You're a university student?" Jushiro said. "That's impressive to juggle a job and school."

"I'm taking a break right now for work," she said. "I'm not that amazing."

"You're trying to support yourself, aren't you?"

Rukia nodded.

"That's still quite something," Jushiro said. "There is no need to be overly boastful, but there is also no need to be too modest either. Everyone should respect their own accomplishments and you're doing as much as you can and that's something to be proud of."

Byakuya wondered why it grated on his nerves to see Jushiro being his usual kind self and making polite conversation with the young girl. Was it because Jushiro was being overly attentive? Even moreso than necessary? Because he was certainly showing marked interest in Rukia, even though Renji had offered her up as a hostess to Rukia. There were plenty of other girls within their private room to entertain all of them. Why Jushiro's best friend, Shunsui had two girls on either side of him!

"Look at our Kaichou," Jushiro remarked, nodding in Byakuya's direction, "he may have come for the prestigious Kuchiki family, but he has climbed up the ladder of the Seireitei group on his own merits and he has never allowed his family name to help him achieve all that he has accomplished. He is proud, but he is not boastful."

Byakuya could feel Rukia's eyes upon him and he didn't know how to react to either Jushiro's praise or her scrutiny. He did have a warm, pleasant feeling in his chest from to the off-handed compliments. He had wondered what everyone had thought of his meteoric rise from a rather low position within the Seireitei group to a senior officer and finally to becoming President. He'd always felt like he had to prove he hadn't done it merely based on his family's name. He wanted to show everyone he had done it on his own. And while you couldn't really compare his situation to hers, he had to admire her desire to support herself of her own volition.

"It's quite impressive," Rukia murmured. "You have every right to be proud of yourself, Byakuya-sama. I can only dream of doing all that you have already done."

Byakuya cleared his throat, looking into her deep violet eyes and he was at a lost for words when Jushiro saved him by stepping in and saying, "Not everyone can accomplish as much as our Kaichou can, but that doesn't mean yours are anything less worthy of praise. I can't remember the last time when I've had such a pleasant evening and it's all due to you."

Rukia blushed a light pink that flattered her features and Byakuya was trying not to make it obvious that he was staring at her every move, memorizing all her expressions because this was likely the very last time he would see her. It wasn't good for him to be reminded of Hisana, he thought, even if it was only her face that bore resemblance.

Hisana had broken his heart.

"Rukia-chan!" the Mama-san exclaimed as she waltzed into the room with her vibrant colored kimono and almost indecent decolletage. "I'm really sorry gentlemen," she said, smiling brightly at both him and Jushiro, "but I must steal Rukia-chan away from you for a moment, if that's okay with you."

"It's fine," Byakuya said sharply as he rose from his seat. "It's getting late and I have a meeting in the morning. I should be going."

"Yes," Jushiro agreed, also standing up, "I was just about to call it a night." He smiled gently at Rukia. "Thank you for your company, Rukia-chan."

"It's my honor," Rukia said, bowing low to both Jushiro and to Byakuya. When she straightened up, he couldn't help but look directly into her eyes. He could see her cheeks getting pinker as he continued to gaze down at her and he was beginning to feel flushed as well. He broke their gaze as she murmured, "Have a good night and sweet dreams."

Only when he knew she was no longer looking in his direction did Byakuya turn to her and caught a brief glimpse of her back as she walked out with Mama-san.

* * *

"My _favorite_ hostess," Gin said, smiling his usual creepy smile that sent a chill down Rukia's spine. She didn't know how Gin and Rangiku could be close friends. It didn't make any sense when you thought about their personalities. They were as different as night was from day. "I haven't seen you for far too long."

Rukia had to suppress the urge to shudder as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. "Ichimaru-sama," she said softly, "how have you been?"

"I've told you more than once to call me Gin."

She kept her eyes down to the ground rather than to look up at his slits for eyes. "It would be too familiar of me."

Gin reached over and tilted her chin up, forcing her to looking into his barely visible blue eyes. "Even if I asked of you?"

"Gin-sama," she intonated because she had to or he would keep making her look into his eyes.

"Was that so hard, _Rukia-chan_?"

She shook her head and he dropped his hand from her face much to her relief. "How have you been, Gin-sama?"

"I've been wonderful," he said, pressing his cheek against hers. "How have you been?"

"Good," she squeaked because she couldn't help it. He made her so nervous. Her heart was beating so rapidly. Why did he have to single her out?

"But you're better now that I'm here," Gin stated flatly, his tone abruptly changing. "Isn't that right, Rukia-chan?"

"Yes," she said, knowing that simply nodding wasn't good enough. As he tightened his grip on her side, she knew that even that wasn't enough. "Yes, Gin-sama," she said, looking up at him and smiling.

"So pretty," he said, grinning as he looked down on her, "and so sweet."

Even now, after months, she didn't understand how every word sounded like a threat.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Please review!**

**A/N:** Unfortunately this update took quite a bit longer than expected, especially since half of it was written the day after I released the first chapter. I wasn't quite sure where I was going, so I took some time to figure things out. The first two chapters are a little slow on the action, but it will speed up considerably from here on out. I intend to finish this as quickly as possible and I hope your support and encouragement (via reviewing) will keep me focused until the end. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Also, please be aware that I'm on my OB/GYN rotation and I'm working 12-14 hours a day, so the updates will be inconsistent, but they will come!

It was fun characterizing Jushiro and even more fun with Gin. :) There's something about Gin that is so difficult to understand, but I think I did a sufficient job in making him as _Ichimaru Gin-like_ as I can. He's very complex and that's what makes him so fascinating. And Jushiro is just so mild and gentle that it's a huge contrast to flesh out their characterization in the same chapter. As for Byakuya, hopefully he's not too out of character. I can definitely see him as a moody, brooding type of person!

Released on July 5, 2010.


	3. The start of obsession

**Note:** It's been almost 2.5 years since I've updated this. I hope that the style has remained somewhat similar, but apologies if I am a bit rusty. Also I'm aware that Bleach has undergone quite a lot of changes with characters, but my favorite era of Bleach was during the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo arcs, so I will limit characters from those arcs and as this is an AU anyways, I don't plan on following any of the Bleach storylines!

* * *

**UNDER THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS**  
by Yih

**3. The start of obsession**

This was getting ridiculous.

He was getting absolutely no work done. Byakuya tossed the fountain pen in his hand onto the desk where a stack of paperwork awaited his perusal. He couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about _that_ girl. The one who looked like Hisana.

But it wasn't simply because she looked like Hisana. He wasn't drawn to her pretty face. He was attracted to the contrast of what she tried to be and what she likely was in truth. She didn't keep it well-hidden, though. He could catch glimpses beneath the façade.

She had dared to speak up to him. When was the last time someone had actually done something like that? A very, very long time and certainly no one dared to unless they were his equal, if not his superior within the business, but she had not only dared she had spoken up.

She wasn't like Hisana at all.

Hisana, he thought bitterly, had left him without a word. He had been infatuated with her soft, modest beauty, her sweet shyness. He had loyally visited her every chance he got at the hostess club where she worked. He had tried to shower her with gifts and she had taken some of them, and she had won him over with her undemanding solemnness. He had truly thought she cared for him. But one day when he had gone to the club, he had found that she no longer was working there anymore and she hadn't even left a point of contact. No one, not even the Mama-san had known where she had gone.

She had disappeared without a trace three years ago and he hadn't set foot into a hostess club until last week.

And it was starting all over again – his intrigue over a simple hostess girl.

But he wouldn't let it get any further. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He was going to stop himself before anything could happen. He was going to purge Hisana from his memories and he was going to forget the fact he had met a girl that looked like her twin, _Ruka_.

Byakuya picked up his fountain pen and stared down at the contract.

Rukia didn't matter, but this did.

"Nee-san," Rukia said as she knelt in front of the glass that held her sister's ashes, "I am here."

Today was Hisana's birthday and she would have just turned 30 if she was still alive, but she had been taken at far too young of an age and left Rukia all alone in the world. Had it only been a year or so since her sister's tragic passing? But Hisana had been gone longer than that, as the cancer had ravaged her body, she had faded from the world and wasn't herself anymore.

Rukia had promised Hisana that she would not cry and that she would be happy; however, it was so difficult when she felt so alone. If it weren't for Ichigo, who was waiting in the front for her, she didn't know what she would have done. She would have been out on the streets already. But he had taken her in and given her a place to stay.

Still, even though she had vowed she would weep, the tears still welled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks and disappeared into fabric of her clothes. "I miss you, nee-san, and I love you. I hope you're happy wherever you are and I know you're watching me from above and I'm doing okay. I'm doing more than okay.

"I know you wouldn't have wanted me to be working as a hostess, but I'm not ashamed. You did the same work and it wasn't shameful to me. You provided for me, put me through school with that money, and there's nothing that you've done I would ever look down upon." Rukia smiled brightly at the picture that was next to her sister's ashes. The face was so familiar to her and resembled her own so much. "I've met nice people in my job and I've been lucky. I hope… I hope you are proud of me."

Rukia stood up and gently traced her finger over the glass before turning around and walking out of the building. She wiped away her tears before she headed over to where Ichigo was waiting. She smiled up at him, her oldest friend and her best friend. "Thanks for coming here with me."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and steered her in the direction of the bus they'd take to get back to the apartment they rented together.

She felt safe in his arms and she leaned into his warmth.

"Everything," Ichigo said, "will be more than okay."

The contract was signed and completed, but he honestly couldn't remember much of what he had read at all. He knew he hadn't been foolish, nothing had raised any alarms that would need to be sent to his lawyers to redraft what was written, but it wasn't like him to be so unfocused when he was at work. He knew the reason why was because of her. Had it only been one day since he had met her at the hostess club? She had become such a distraction…

"Shachou," Renji said as he stuck his head into Byakuya's office, "I'm heading out soon, but I wanted to check if there was anything that you needed from me before I went home."

Byakuya shook his head. Nothing at least that Renji could provide since he wasn't that short, young girl with the enormous violet colored eyes. "No, that will be all for today. Have a good evening."

Renji nodded. "I will. You do the same." The door was about to shut close when Renji stuck his head back into the office. "Shachou?"

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork. "Yes, Abarai-san?"

"Did you enjoy last night?" Renji asked. "I had forgotten to ask yesterday."

He had not enjoyed the previous evening at all, but Renji didn't need to know that. If he hadn't set eyes on the girl, it would have simply been a boring night that he would have forgotten readily the next day. Instead Ruka had been the mirror image of Hisana and everything from that night was playing over and over again in his head, much to his profound irritation. None of that was Renji's fault though, that honor distinctly lied with him.

"It was rather enjoyable," he stated. "Now good night."

"Good night," Renji echoed and finally left Byakuya to the peace and quiet of solitude.

Byakuya stared at the clock. It was closing in at 10 o'clock, approximately the same time they had left for the hostess club yesterday. He was tempted, no he was more than tempted to go back and see the girl again. He knew he shouldn't, and even though he was a consummate pro about keeping everything in check—he was vulnerable here. He wanted to see her; he wanted to talk to her; he wanted to forget her.

And not seeing her, not talking to her, would only make him keep thinking of her.

His mind made up, Byakuya stood up, grabbed his coat and headed for Shidarezakura.

* * *

"You know you don't have to keep doing this," Ichigo said as they walked together from the subway station to the hostress club. "I make a decent wage as the kurofuku to afford the rent on the apartment. You could work part-time at a shop or something and we'd do all right."

Rukia smiled. "Yes, we'd do all right, but we'd never get ahead. We both have tuition to pay for school for the upcoming semester and we'd never be able to afford it if I didn't earn my fair share, would we?"

Ichigo grunted in response.

"Are you—are you unhappy I'm working as a hostess?" she asked hesitantly.

Ichigo glared down at her. "Are you unhappy I'm working as a kurofuku?"

She laughed. "It's a _little_ different what I'm doing."

He shrugged. "I just don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I know this isn't what you would be doing if… things were different and I know you don't like it."

"I don't especially enjoy it," Rukia admitted, "but it's not so terrible and we're working together. We keep the same hours and we can usually go to work and come home together. Is that so bad?"

"No," Ichigo said and paused just before the last turn that would lead them to Shidarezakura. "Rukia."

She stared up at him, getting this feeling that was making her very nervous that he was going to say something that she didn't want to hear yet. Maybe if Hisana hadn't gotten sick, if she was still alive, maybe everything would be different. Rukia knew and had known she liked Ichigo very much and at one time she was certain that they were going to start dating… but then Hisana died the last year of high school and things had changed.

She had so much on her plate right now, and even though she was living with Ichigo... they were living together as best friends, as… roommates. They were nothing more to each other, although she knew he'd been hinting for a while that he wanted to be something more to her. The problem was she wasn't ready. Losing Hisana, her older sister and more like a mother really to her and the only family she really had, had hurt too much. Rukia was afraid, very afraid of hurting that much again. And Ichigo was all she had now. If they dated and things didn't work out, she'd lose the only person left in her life…

"Rukia?"

She shook her head at him. "Please, don't…"

He sighed and nodded. "All right."

"Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

She reached up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down for a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

He hugged her back and for a brief moment, she regretted not hearing what he had to say, but it didn't last. She felt more relieved when she heard him say, "I understand."

She needed him, but as a friend and only as friend for now.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san," Ichigo said, bowing tightly but respectfully, although Byakuya was certain that it was all an act. "What an honor that you have decided to return to Shidarezakura. How may I help you?"

Byakuya glanced up at the pictures on the wall, noting that Ruka was not amongst them. Of course, Ruka wasn't her real name, but it seemed to almost suit her. He wondered what her real name was and how far her hostess name was from it. Hisana had used a name very similar to her own, Hina-chan, but he reprimanded himself for thinking of Hisana when he was here to see Ruka, even if it was because they physically resembled each other.

It was disrespectful to Ruka for him to be thinking of _her _when he was here to see someone different. They were different and he had no intention of seeing Ruka because of her. He had decided that on the drive over. Even though his interest had been sparked by their resemblance; he was curious, he admitted, to see how far the differences truly were. And the way she talked to him, the way she interacted with him was intriguing.

"I would like to speak to Mama-san," Byakuya stated.

Ichigo slightly raised his eyebrow, the only indication in his stoic manner that betrayed his surprise. "Certainly," he said. "If you will follow me, it's this way."

Ichigo led him down the hallway, past the rooms and hallways where the girls entertained their guests, to the very end where there was a small office. He knocked politely on the door and then opened the door to show Byakuya in before leaving them alone.

Byakuya was not impressed by the interior of the office. It was small, cramped, and ill-decorated, but looked cozy enough from the way Matsumoto was lounging in the chair in front of her desk. "Kuchiki-sama!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "What an honor! What brings you back to Shidarezakura? Did one of my girls catch your eye?"

He would have liked nothing better to do than to deny it, but instead he inclined his head. "Indeed."

"Ruka," she stated with absolute certainty. "I am not surprised. If you had come to me, asking for a recommendation, I would have assigned her to you." Matsumoto tilted her head thoughtfully. "Still I am surprised that you are here."

And he was surprised that she was so insightful. He would not have guessed it of her, but then he shouldn't be. She was the proprietress of Shidarezakura, and she wouldn't have been able to climb from a lowly position as hostess without acumen. "I would like to initiate an exclusive shimei with Ruka."

"Indeed?" Matsumoto said. "You know she has been on dohans with your fukushachou, Abarai-san."

"I had gathered as much."

Matsumoto shrugged. "He was decent enough, kind enough as her first serious shimei, but it's not a great loss." She narrowed her eyes a little. "I believe you will not want to meet her at Shidarezakura, will you?"

"You have guessed correctly."

"Other arrangements will need to be made then," Matsumoto stated. "It will be better for her. She is not quite suited as a hostess, but she needed the employment and I knew she would be a hard and honest worker. I will speak to her, but we will need to decide on the terms as she will not be making Shidarezakura any money if she does not bring you here after her dohans with you and subsequently will not be making any money for herself other than what you choose to gift her with."

"I understand the implicatons," Byakuya said. "I am willing to provide a sponsorship fee for her and for Shidarezakura, for as long as I see her per month."

"Very generous of you," Matsumoto responded, "but you do realize we are _not_ that kind of service."

"I am aware of the limitations of contact."

"Then," she said, smiling brightly, "I will make the contract and have it sent to you tomorrow, if that is not too late. But of course, you may see her tonight here."

Byakuya shook his head. "No, I will make other arrangements once the contract is signed. I would… I would like you to inform her of the entire situation and the unusualness of it."

"Of course," Matsumoto said smoothly. "I will do that. It was a pleasure to see you today, Kuchiki-sama, and to do business with you."

* * *

"Well," Matsumoto declared as Rukia walked into the cramped office, "I think you will be very happy with the recent turn of events."

Rukia stared at Matsumoto with her wide, brilliantly violet eyes. She looked so sweet and innocent, but Matsumoto knew the steel that was within the girl or she never would have allowed her mischievious best friend, Ichimaru to get anywhere near the girl. Even as it was, Matsumoto was not sure she had made the right decision to allow Momo's interaction with Aizen. Although Ichimaru's shachou had always been respectful and considerate to Momo, there was something that rankled Matsumoto about him. If Ichimaru wasn't such good friends with him and he wasn't the shachou of Hueco Mundo.

"Ah, I can see the confusion and curiosity in your face," Matsumoto remarked. "You really need to work on controlling your emotions better. Anyone with any kind of perception could read everything you're feeling and thinking, but getting to the point of asking you to my office… do you remember Kuchiki-sama?"

Rukia nodded slowly. "Yes, of course. I saw him yesterday night."

"He has requested you for an exclusive shimei with unusual requests."

"What kind of requests?"

"You will be meeting him outside of Shidarezakura and since the contract is exclusive, you will not need to work the nights here anymore as you will be on call for him whenever he requests your presence," Matsumoto stated. "I did have the foresight to inform him that you were a University student and would need to have some nights off in which to study and he said that he would keep that in mind and give you 2 to 3 nights off per week. I am not entirely certain what he will request for the dohans, but I made it clear that we are not _that_ kind of establishment. However, please tell me if anything untoward in his behavior or actions concern you as your mama-san I must know. I do not think Kuchiki-sama would do anything above reproach as he has his own reputation to think of as well. As you will not be coming to Shidarezakura after your dohans it would be impossible for you or the establishment to make any profit, thus Kuchiki-sama has generously made an arrangement to sponsor you while he sees you on a per month basis."

"How long has he contracted me for?" Rukia asked softly.

"For three months so far," Matsumoto said. "Here are the terms of the contract. He was quite generous with your allowance as you can see you will not be able to see other customers while he is contracting you. I also had mentioned to him that your lack of presence at Shidarezakura might negatively impact you when he decides to absolve the contract and he has made provisions for that as well."

Rukia stared at the contract in front of her that stated that he would provide her with 500,000 yen per month, which was double what she was currently making as a hostess when she was having a _great_ month.

"That does not include any gifts that he may be inclined to give you," Matsumoto said with a warm smile. "You, of course, still need to sign the contract, but I think this is a great opportunity for you, my dear. Kuchiki-sama is about the best I could hope for with any of my girls and these arrangements are exceedingly generous. I also know that you are not particularly inclined to be a hostess, so perhaps if you are able to hold his interest for long enough, you will not need to work as a hostess after this is over if you save properly." She paused. "You could do other work to make ends meet until you've finished University."

Rukia took the pen that Matsumoto offered her and held the tip over the line for her signature. She didn't hesitate as she signed the contract. "Mama-san?"

"Yes, Rukia-chan?"

"Thank you so much."

Matsumoto reached over the small desk and rumpled up her short black hair. "He requested you and I only did what I should be doing for you. I don't know what you did or said to him, but he is captivated by you or else he wouldn't have made these arrangements."

"Captivated by me?"

Matsumoto chuckled. "Indeed, although I don't know why it's shocking to you. You are very charming, Rukia-chan, and very cute in your own particular way. Ah, before you go," she said, reaching into the drawer of her desk and pulling out a sleek cell phone, "this is for you. He told me to tell you he would communicate with you the meeting times and locations through this cell phone. I have also added my own personal number should you need anything or have any questions."

Rukia took the cell phone and stared at the flashy device.

"And Rukia-chan?"

Rukia looked up at Matsumoto, her eyes quite mesmerizing with their deep violent coloring. "I have one piece of advice for you, some person advice I want you to have because I don't want to see you hurt. I know that you have not known me for very long, but even though I am the mama-san of Shidarezakura, I would like to believe that you and the other girls think I have your best interests at heart."

"Of course we do!" Rukia exclaimed.

Matsumoto smiled and she placed her hand onto Rukia's. "It is quite clear to me that Kuchiki-sama is very intrigued by you and I can understand why as I would have chosen for you to work here if there was not something special about you, but his interest and even subsequent infatuation for you is not the same thing as love. Do you understand? Guard your heart and your feelings against falling for him because loving someone who does not love you is the worst feeling in the world."

**TBC**

* * *

**Please review!**

**A/N:** I am fairly certain no one thought I would ever update anything again as it's been more than two years since I've released anything in any fandom. I have recently decided that I wanted to get back into writing as I haven't written anything of any length in more than a year and the best way to get back to original writing is to dabble back into fanfiction. I started back writing short stories/vignettes and then started resurrecting series that have long laid dormant, but had not finished any of the chapters until this one. I hope you guys will encourage me and support me in my writing endeavors as you have in the past.

If any of you guys read yaoi/boy love manga, I have updated my boy love original series on fictionpress. You can find the link to my pseudonym on my author's profile, which is "mugi-sensei."

Thanks for reading, and I'm glad I'm back and hopefully for good!

Released on February 21, 2013.


End file.
